Christmas Wish List
by ZeroTheBaby
Summary: Christmas is arriving; Giotto and the gang have no idea what to give their kids for this year! Daemon suggested to get them write down what they want — a wish list! Papa!First Gen Kids!Tenth Gen
1. Prologue

Prologue

_A/N: I just realised I forgot to include disclaimer in my stories DX_

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu. **

* * *

"ARGH! What am I going to do? I don't know what to get for Tsu-kun!" Giotto groaned as he collapsed onto the meeting table.

"Same here. I don't even know what the brat wants. Last year, he socked me in the face when I gave him a doll." G grumbled as he remembered the reaction Hayato got. Mind you. G got him a GIRL doll. Not that realizes the different.

"Ahaha! I'm facing this problem too! Takeshi only wants things that are related baseball but his room is already full of them!" Asari laughed as he recalled Takeshi's room when he last visited.

"I'm not sure what to get for Ryohei too. God won't forgive us if we spend our money unwisely and buy something they don't want." Knuckle recited a line the bible which no one was actually listening since they were busy in their own thoughts. Knuckle and Ryohei was one of the duos that are not father-son relationship. Ryohei is Knuckle's nephew.

"I don't think that snotty brat of mine would need anything. We gave him everything he wanted." complained Lampo, who had a rough night when Lambo decided to not let his older brother sleep and made him play the whole night until he slept (3am). (Lampo is seriously lack of sleep now as the meeting is early in the morning, 8am.)

"Mukuro and Chrome have many toys and everything but they never seemed to be satisfied." Daemon sulks at the corner of the room as he believed that the siblings always favoured their mother, Elena, and hated him. But what he didn't know was that was their way to show their affection to their father—by bullying him (on Mukuro's part, Chrome just listens to her older brother).

"Hn." Alaude showed agreement with that one 'hn'. Kyoya nowadays only approach him to spar, never mentioning about it.

The room fell silent when all of them focused on grieving. Until the song 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' came on when Giotto's phone rang.

They watched him flustering as he searched for his phone and answered it quickly before telling the person he will call back later and hung up.

"What's with the ringtone?" G asked.

"Oh... Erm... Tsu-kun wants me to set it as ringtone no matter what, so I have no choice, right?" he set his phone to silent to prevent another embarrassing situation. The guardians could only nod in agreement as they too, couldn't reject Tsuna's requests.

Daemon head snapped up suddenly and he exclaimed, "I got it! We can just ask them what they want! Using the old white bearded guy as excuse to get them write it down and we just have to buy it for them!" when he finished, he was smiling to himself, feeling proud of his good idea.

"You think the kids will be as dumb as you, melon head?" Alaude said.

"What did you just call me, skylark?" Daemon threatened but it had no effect on Alaude since was furious too.

Just when they were about to attack each other, Giotto glared at them saying, "Daemon. Alaude. Stop." they quietly kept their weapon and sat back down.

"Let's just go along with what Daemon suggested for now. Hopefully it works." concluded Giotto before he stood up and announced "OK! Meeting dismissed!" he skipped out of the room to find Tsuna in room while the other stared at him.

Each of them thought the same thing. 'He called for a meeting just for this?'

Mind you. They went through all much trouble . .GIFT.

* * *

**I bet you guys are out to kill me since I'm not updating**_The 0: Past to Present_**or **_Varia's New Cloud Guardian_** and yet I'm uploading another new Fic :x After reading a few Christmas Fic I got the urge to made one too, so here it is! **

**Urgh! I retyped this prologue twice thanks to the app screwing with me T_T After typing the second time, I found the first one *RAGE* so this is a mixed version of both. -3-**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

** I'm done with Tsuna's and Gokudera's now starting on Yamamoto's :3**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**


	2. Tsuna's Wish List

Tsuna's Wish List

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

"Nee, Tsu-kun." Giotto poked his adorable son's puffy cheek.

"Hai, Papa?" Tsuna cutely replied which send Giotto into a fit of squealing.

"Santa-san asked what Tsu-kun wants for Christmas!" Giotto put Tsuna on his lap, along with his stuffed toy Natsu, which was his birthday present from his uncles.

"Really?" his eyes twinkled hopefully.

"Yup! So can you write down what you want on a paper so we can send it to Santa-san?" Giotto laughed as he watch Tsuna scramble onto his feet and dashed off to write his wish.

ｖ（＾＿＾ｖ） ( ^_^ )One Hour Laterｖ（＾＿( ^_^ ) （ｖ＾＿＾）ｖ

"Tsu-kun? What's taking you so long?" Giotto was very worried that something happened to his precious Tsuna since he left to write his wish one hour ago.

"Ah! Papa! Tsu-kun is almost done!" Tsuna quickly scribbled a few more lines before handing his paper over to his papa and ran off to play with his friends.

Giotto smiled as he watched his son running off to play but it soon changed to a frown when he saw the length of the paper. He quickly sat down on the floor and started reading the 'letter to Santa'.

'_Dear Santa-san, _

_I'm Tsu-kun of Na...Nani...Ah! Namimori! Papa said you asked for what Tsu-kun want but Tsu-kun can't decide! So, Tsu-kun will list down his wishes! _

_·Mama _

_·Endless Salisbury Steak! _

_·A real Natsu-chan _

_·Kyoya-nii to play with us! _

_·Ryohei-nii to reduce his volume! _

_·I want papa's gloves! _

_·I also want papa's long long cape! _

_·A chameleon like Leon-kun! _

_·A cute monkey like Lichi-san! _

_·Haya-kun to not hurt his head! _

_·Take-kun to not throw anything in his hand when someone said 'baseball'! _

_·Mukuro-nii to stop that creepy laughter! _

_·Chrome-nee to be more open! _

_·Lambo-kun to not cry so often! _

_..._'

The list when on and on... Some did not even make any sense, '_Bring me to Mountain Candy!_' or '_Tell Tsu-kun what Leon eats?_". (Giotto blushed when he saw the first thing in the list, 'Mama'. )

Giotto sighed deeply as the list became more and more ridiculous. He bet that Tsuna did not know what to write anymore and started to scribble nonsense.

Now, Giotto is having a headache as the wish list didn't actually give him an idea on what to get.

* * *

**Tsuna's one is up :3 Going on to post Gokudera's now. Pray I'm able to finish by Christmas!**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**


	3. Gokudera's Wish List

Gokudera's Wish List

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

"Hey, brat." G called out.

"What do you want, pinkie old man?" snapped Hayato.

" . . ?" growled G.

"Need me spell it out for you? P.I.N.K.I.E O.L.D M.A.N." he stuck out his tongue and ran away from his furious father.

"YOU BRAT! GET BACK HERE! SANTA WON'T GIVE PRESENTS TO DISRESPECTFUL KIDS!" that sentence made Hayato stop running and back-track to his father.

G thought he was going to insult him for using Santa to threaten him. Or not. Hayato's eyes were shimmering like Tsuna's.

"Santa really exists?!" his voice was so hopeful that G had no choice but to lie.

"Yeah... He got me to inform you to write to him what you want this year since you were a good boy." G's eyes were everywhere but Hayato's.

"I WILL CONTINUE TO BE A GOOD BOY! SO I CAN WRITE TO SANTA WHAT I WANT RIGHT?" Hayato excitedly asked.

"Yeap. Go ahead. I will send it for you." G shrugged since he couldn't take back his words already.

"YAY!" shouted Hayato as he went in his room to write his 'letter'.

( ^_^)/~~~ 10 minutes Later ~~~\(^_^ )

"I'm done! Send it to Santa now now!" Hayato rushed into the room with a long list behind him.

G's eyes widened when he saw how long the paper was. He sweat dropped and said "Brat. I will find a envelope for your letter leave it on the table and go play with the brats."

"You better send it to Santa, ok?!" Hayato threatened. "AND TSUNA-SAMA IS NOT A BRAT! THE OTHERS ARE THE BRATS." he shouted before leaving the room.

After making sure Hayato was out of the room, he quit pretending looking a envelope. Taking a sit on his desk, he grabbed the list from his desk.

He sighed as began reading...

'_Dear Santa, _

_ARE YOU A UMA? I'm Gokudera Hayato of Namimori. I've been a good kid this year! I served Tsuna-sama with all my heart and tried to kept idiots away from him! Here's the list of my wishes. _

_·I want to see a UMA _

_·Able to play Piano without anyone knowing _

_·NO IDIOTS AROUND TSUNA-SAMA _

_·Fulfill Tsuna-sama's wishes _

_·Don't let Baseball idiot to disrespect Tsuna-sama! _

_·Dynamites _

_·Learn Archery since I want to beat my pinkie old man at his forte _

_·Get the perverted melon head and pineapple head away from Tsuna-sama! _

_·Stupid cow to learn to keep quiet _

_·Get Lawn Head to shut up forever _

_·Make the stupid pineapple girl stop her brother _

_·Get a UMA encyclopaedia _

_·I want to try smoking _

_·Get rid of the tofa bastard! He keeps threatening Tsuna-sama!_

_·I want a cat! _

_..._' And it went on like Tsuna's.

G smirked at the list, thinking 'At least some are achievable like 'Able to play Piano without anyone knowing' or 'Get a UMA encyclopaedia' or 'I want to see a UMA' since Kawahira can be counted as one.

Well, even the 'Learn Archery since I want to beat my pinkie old man at his forte' can be achieved if Hayato worked hard but he can think of beating G in archery for about another 20 years.

But what got him upset was the 'Dynamites' and 'I want to try smoking' part. Really. A 6 years old kid asking for something as dangerous as dynamites? And he want to try smoking too? The smoking part might (IS) G's fault since he always have a cancer stick in his mouth but he rarely light it up around the kids.

Sighing, he kept the (long) list in his pocket (I have no idea how he managed to stuff it in but he did) before banging his head on the table realizing the fact that his son, Hayato was using him as a role model and he didn't realized it until now.

But he still had no idea what to get for him...

* * *

**Gokudera's one is up too XD time to work on Yamamoto's :3**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**

**EDIT: (16 Dec) I FORGOT ABOUT URI! So I added into the list now :3**


	4. Yamamoto's Wish List

Yamamoto's Wish List

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

Ugetsu Asari had not once faced this type of situation before. He didn't know how to describe it as like I said, he never once faced it before. Only one word can explain his situation— complicated.

He couldn't grasp how he could get Takeshi into believing Santa asked for why he wants. Entering his son's room, he stumbled on something and almost fell. He looked down and saw he tripped over one of Takeshi's baseball bat. Laughing at himself being clumsy, he picked up the bat and placed it the cupboard to prevent the same thing from happening.

Hearing his father laughing, Takeshi stopped whatever he was doing, ran to his dad and hugged his waist from the back. "Hahaha! Otou-san! What are you doing!" laughed Takeshi.

"Hahaha! Takeshi! I'm just keeping your bat for you!" Ugetsu replied as he continued to laugh with his son.

"Hahaha! Ok! Do you need something?" asked Takeshi as he saw Ugetsu looking indecisive.

Ugetsu thought for awhile before deciding to just ask him straight. "Maa... Takeshi, Santa-san told Otou-san to tell you write to him about your Christmas present!"

"Hahaha! Really!" if possible, Takeshi smiled even wider than before.

"Hahaha! Yup! Now run along and write to him!" Ugetsu smiled back but felt a little guilty on lying to his son.

Takeshi ran to desk and grabbed a piece of paper and started to write while Ugetsu went to room next door to change.

o(^_^)o 45 Minutes Later o(^_^)o

"Otou-san! I'm done!" Takeshi shouted as he dropped his pen with a satisfied smile.

Ugetsu walked into the room with his flute in his hands. "Hahaha! Well done! I'll send it for you!"

Nodding excitedly, Takeshi left the room to play with Tsuna and others.

Picking up the paper from the table, Ugetsu's happy smile turned into a worried smile. He's worried about his son's sanity despite him being the most 'normal' among the kids in the house-mansion.

'_Dear Santa-san, _

_Do you like baseball? I'm Asari Takeshi of Namimori! Hahaha! Otou-san said you want to know what I want! I only had one wish but after thinking for awhile, I found out I have a lot of wishes! I will write them down and you decide which to give me! _

_·Watch a whole season of baseball with my whole family! _

_·Get my whole family to play baseball with me! _

_·Play with Tsuna more! _

_·I want a dog! _

_·I want a swallow too! _

_·Get Hayato to drink more milk! _

_·Get to eat a lot of sushi—toro, hamachi and shrimp ones especially! _

_·I want to be an all-rounded player in baseball! _

_·Get Mukuro-nii and Chrome-chan to play with us! _

_·Get Kyoya-nii to not play with Mukuro-nii only so much! _

_·I want to learn how to use a sword so I can protect Tsuna! _

_·Make Ryohei-nii even happier! _

_·Shower Lambo with many many grape sweets!..._'

Ugetsu heaved a sigh of relief when the list ended, glad that it did not go on. He was kind of happy when the list wasn't all on baseball but still... 'Get Kyoya-nii to not play with Mukuro-nii only so much!' Takeshi mistook 'fighting' as 'playing'. And 'Make Ryohei-nii even more happy!' is not the right way of saying it and not the best thing to do, this will only cause more destruction in the house-mansion.

On the at-least-it's-brighter-than-that side, he could fulfill some of them—getting him a dog or a swallow or when he's older, teach him how to use a sword.

But still... Like the other two fathers, he still couldn't decide on the gift.

* * *

**YAY! Yamamoto's done~! Working on Ryohei's one and Hibari's one XD**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**


	5. Ryohei's Wish List

Ryohei's Wish List

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

Knuckle's feelings were clashing with one another—being a god's follower meant you cannot lie— but as an uncle to a child who lost his parents so young and his younger sister, Kyoko living away from him, Knuckle couldn't decide how he should make Ryohei to write down what he wants.

He headed towards Ryohei's room, which is a few doors away from his own. Knocking on the door lightly (AN: His and Ryohei's definition of lightly that is), he called-shouted out "RYOHEI! ARE IN THERE TO THE EXTREME!"

"I'M EXTREMELY IN, UNCLE KNUCKLE!" Ryohei answered.

Knuckle opened the door and closed it behind him. He took a glance around the room and smiled as the room didn't change no matter how many times he visits.

Ryohei stopped writing something and ran towards Knuckle "WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU, UNCLE KNUCKLE TO THE EXTREME!"

"RYOHEI! WHAT WERE YOU WRITING TO TH EXTREME!" Knuckle asked as he saw the paper that Ryohei was writing on was kind of long...

"OH! I'M WRITING TO SANTA-SAN TO THE EXTREME!"

Knuckle was startled when he said he's writing to Santa, but he mentally sighed in relief that he won't have to lie. "RYOHEI! CAN UNCLE KNUCKLE EXTREMELY SEE IT!"

"OK!" Ryohei grabbed his letter and gave it to Knuckle before leaving to train.

Getting a seat on one of the chair, he mentally prepared himself for the worse, in the name of god.

'_Dear EXTREME SANTA, _

_I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI OF NAMIMORI TO THE EXTREME! DO YOU BOX TO THE EXTREME! KYOKO TOLD ME IN THE LETTER THAT YOU EXIST, SO I'M WRITING TO YOU TO THE EXTREME! THIS LIST IS ALL MY EXTREME WISHES! _

_·GET MY EXTREME YOUNGER SISTER NAME KYOKO TO LIVE WITH ME! _

_·GET KYOYA TO FIGHT ME TO THE EXTREME! _

_·I WANT TO TRY WORK AS EXTREME LIFEGUARD ONCE! _

_·I WANT AN EXTREME KANGAROO THAT CAN BOX! _

_·MAKE OCTOPUS-HEAD STOP CALLING ME LAWN HEAD TO THE EXTREME! _

_·I WANT TO BECOME THE BEST BOXER TO THE EXTREME! _

_·GET TSUNA TO JOIN ME IN BOXING TO THE EXTREME! _

_·PROTECT CHROME TO THE EXTREME! _(AN: Like a younger sister, FYI)

_·LIVE TO THE EXTREME! _

_·DON'T LET LAMBO TO BE WEAK TO THE EXTREME! _

_·GET MUKURO TO PLAY TOGETHER TO THE EXTREME! _

_·I WANT TO SEE HANA EVERYDAY TO THE EXTREME _(AN: I'm running out of ideas so I made Ryohei and Hana knew each other since young)

_·MAKE TAKESHI EXTREME SMILE MORE _(AN: he's already smiling everyday)

_·I WANT TO EAT MEALS MADE BY KYOKO AGAIN TO THE EXTREME..._'

Well, lucky for Knuckle, he understood what Ryohei wrote. He was worried at the 'I WANT TO TRY WORK AS EXTREME LIFEGUARD ONCE!' when Ryohei is a horrible swimmer and 'GET MUKURO TO PLAY TOGETHER TO THE EXTREME!' is just plain suicide.

Looking through the list again, Knuckle sighed in distress, not relief as he couldn't decide what to get for Ryohei.

* * *

**SA-SA-GA-WA RYOHEI IS DONE XD Working on Hibari nowww :3**

**Thanks for all the Favourites, Follows and Reviews XD**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**


	6. Hibari's Wish List

Hibari's Wish List

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

'Kyoya is not the type that would be tricked so easily. So how could I get him to write it down.' thought Alaude as he did his paperwork.

Being unusual for the day, Alaude decided to put his work aside and left to find Kyoya. He headed straight to Kyoya's favourite hiding place, the roof. (AN: Don't ask how is it possible for him to be there. I also don't know) He opened the door and glanced around the roof to spot Kyoya who's taking a nap under the shade. Walking over quickly, hoping to get over with it fast so he can go back to work.

Kyoya opened his eyes as soon as he heard footsteps and jumped into a fighting pose with his tofa in his hands that popped out of nowhere. He thought it was another one of those irritating herbivores that dared to disturb his sleep but ended up it was his father. He lowered his tofa a little but still tensed in case it was the pineapple head—Mukuro in disguise. Well, you will never know when an enemy will strike, right?

"Hn. Father." Kyoya greeted.

"Hn. Kyoya." Alaude acknowledged him.

They both stared at one another before Alaude spoke. "Santa wants you to write to him about your wishes."

"What makes you think I still believe in the herbivore? I'll bite you to death." questioned Kyoya, feeling a little pissed that his father was treating like a child.

"Hn. I will spar with you after you are done." Alaude used his greatest weapon— fighting.

This perked Kyoya's interest and he agreed almost a little too quickly which made Alaude think that he really want to 'bite him to death'.

"Hn. Fine."

"Hn. I don't want to see a 'Hn' inside the letter. Write proper answers."

"Hn." replied Kyoya before going to his room to write the letter.

(^_^)5 minutes later(ノ^_^)ノ

"Hn. Done." Kyoya passed the letter to Alaude before taking his tofa out. "Now, I'll bite you to death."

The fight lasted not even for 3 minutes as Kyoya was easily beaten by Alaude. Obviously. Alaude IS an adult.

He took the letter with him, reading it as he went back to his office.

'_Herbivore,_

_I'm Hibari, there's no need for you to know my first name, herbivore. Since I got what I really wanted, I will just write whatever comes to my mind._

_·Tofa with secret compartments (AN: Alaude gave him normal ones)_

_·Bite pineapple herbivore to death_

_·Hedgehog_

_·Food for Hibird_

_·A kiss from Tsunayoshi (AN: request from FallenxLinkin :D) [To people who doesn't like yaoi, treat this wish as Kyoya have brother-complex.]_

_·No crowding_

_·Bite herbivores to death for disturbing the peace of Namimori_

_·Bite father to death_

_·Learn to use handcuffs_

_·Bite noisy herbivores (Ryohei & Lambo) to death for noise pollution in Namimori_

_·Bite puppy herbivore (Hayato) and idiotic herbivore (Takeshi) to death for destroying Namimori's property (Hitting the floor with his head when asking for forgiveness, Breaking windows, etc with baseball)_

_·Live in a Japanese style house_

_·Pineapple girl to be independent_

_·Own a motorcycle soon_

_·Away from Sakura trees_

_·Hamburger steak..._'

Now, Alaude was not surprise that 31.25% of the list is on 'biting people to death'. (AN: Yep. I did calculated it) But the 'A kiss from Tsunayoshi' gave him a little shock. He didn't expect Kyoya to well, want a kiss from Tsuna. He quickly shook it off and continued to analysed the other listed wishes.

'Tofa with secret compartments'? 'What on earth does he need it for?' thought Alaude and 'Own a motorcycle soon'? 'We have chauffeurs, what's the point of having a motorcycle? And he's only 9 years-old.' Alaude felt a headache coming as he continued to read. 'Away from Sakura trees'? Alaude still didn't get why Kyoya feel uncomfortable around Sakura trees since he didn't know Mukuro once created a illusion of a forest of Sakura trees and trapped him in it until Kyoya got fed up in finding a way out and fainted due to exhaustion.

Alaude's head hurts so much that he decided to rest for the day but he still have no idea what to get for Kyoya...

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya-sama is done XD On with AHOSHI, LAMBO-SAN! Ok, I'm off to sleep. Nights.**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**


	7. Lambo's Wish List

Lambo's Wish List

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

"WAHAHAHAHA! BOW BEFORE ME, THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN, BAKA-NII!" Lambo laughed at his brother, Lampo who just came back from his meeting with the guardians. He only just entered and his brother was irritating him.

"Yare yare... This is why Ore-sama hates you, snotty brat." grumbled Lampo as he ran his head across his hair. "How about you keep quiet and let me sleep."

"DON'T IGNORE THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN!" cried Lambo as jumped onto his brother's head, stopping him from sleeping.

"Yare yare... Get off Ore-sama. Go find other people to irritate. Yawn. Ore-sama's sleepy. Go away." mumbled Lampo as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Ga...ma...n... WAHHHH!" wailed Lambo. The crying effectively had woken Lambo again. Before Lampo could stop him from crying, Lambo took out his Ten Year Bazooka and shot himself.

"What a troublesome brother Ore-sama have..." Lampo groaned as waited for the pink smoke to clear.

"Yare yare... It happened again... Ah, Nii-chan... Good to see you again." Adult Lambo greeted.

"You too. Ore-sama would much rather see you much more the younger you."

"Nii-chan... I'm sorry..." Adult Lambo apologised with his head down.

"What's there to be sorry about? You're still a kid and Ore-sama's little brother. There's no helping to this kind of things." Lampo patted Lambo's head with his usual bored expression. Lambo smiled at him before pink smoke engulfed him again. (AN: LAMPO IS SO OOC)

The smoke cleared revealing the 4 years-old Lambo eating a big lollipop.

"Yare yare... Snotty brat, if you keep eating those, you are going to get cavities." commented Lampo, who was little envious of Lambo as he can eat so much candy without being called childish.

"LAMBO-SAN DON'T CARE, BLEH!" Lambo stuck out his tongue at Lampo before continuing to lick his lollipop.

Lampo stared at him for a minute before remembering about the Christmas present. "Oi, snotty brat."

"Hai?"

"Santa wants you to-" Lambo cut him off, not letting him finish.

"THAT WHITE BEARD GRANDPA? HE'S GOING TO GET LAMBO-SAN PRESENTS? REALLY? LAMBO-SAN IS GOING TO WRITE TO HIM WHAT HE WANT NOW!" and off Lambo goes...

Lampo sweat dropped as he didn't say anything and Lambo already decided to do what he wanted him to do. Giving up, he knew Lambo's going to take a long time, he went back to sleep instead.

(/~ 0 ~)/ 2 Hour Later \(~0~\)

"WAHAHAHAHA! ORE-SAMA IS DONE!" screamed Lambo as he ran into the room and dumped the letter on Lampo, causing him to wake up. He then ran off to irritate Tsuna and others.

Lampo grumbled about how annoying Lambo was and read the letter.

'_WHITE BEARD GRANDPA! _

_WAHAHAHA! YOU MUST HAVE FELT HONOURED TO RECEIVE A LETTER FROM THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN! YOU BETTER GET WHAT LAMBO-SAN WANTS OR LAMBO-SAN WILL KILL YOU! _(AN: WARNING! VIOLENT KID HERE!)

_·WORLD DOMINATION! WAHAHAHAHA! _

_·Make everyone bow down before the great Lambo-san! WAHAHAHAHA! _

_·Mountain of grapes, monya m! _

_·Trucks of takoyaki e gamo ne! _

_·Many many gumdrops，__monya m! _

_·Beat Ahodera up for hitting Lambo-san, e gamo ne! _

_·Make everyone to stop ignoring me damone! _

_·Chrome-nee should be my sister and not that pineapple head's, monya m! _

_·I want a bull! _

_·Dame-Tsuna should be my lackey damone! _

_·Make Takeshi give me more grapes, monya m!_ (AN: I don't know what Lambo calls him so I will just put the original name :x)

_·I want to play all day! _

_·Pineapple head should be a pineapple and let me eat WAHAHAHAHA! _

_·Evil Birdie should show respect to Lambo-san WAHAHAHA! _

_·I want to protect myself only! Give me something to protect myself, e gamo ne! _(AN: What's he trying to say is a armor or shield)

_·I want to be useful to Dame-Tsuna and others... _(AN: Lambo's little secret hahaha)

_..._' the list continued but Lampo gave up reading it.

Half of the things listed are expected but what made Lampo curious was the 'I want to be useful to Dame-Tsuna and others...'. Lambo usually cause the other kids problems but it seemed he just want to be useful to them. (AN: Which is not working at all)

He gulped as he thought if the kids were to see the letter, they would likely kill Lambo. He quickly kept it into his pocket and made sure it will not fall out. But the problem now is that he didn't get an idea on what to give...

* * *

**I can't believe I forgotten to include the age setting! I fail as an author... *went into a corner and emo***

**Tsuna - 6**

**Hayato - 6**

**Takeshi - 6**

**Ryohei - 8**

**Kyoya - 9**

**Lambo - 4 (I can't make him too young if not how can he write. He's not Reborn. hahaha)**

**Mukuro - 8**

**Chrome - 5**

**OMG. I'm laughing at myself now. I was writing this chapter while listening to KHR's songs then Ore Tachi no Joy came on. I typed ****_'Lampo grumbled about how annoying Lambo was merry' _****when 'MERRY-GO-ROUND' came up in the song :x**

**Ahoshi is done~. Next up, Mukuro! Anyway, People, should I upload Mukuro and Chrome in the same chapter or separate chapters?**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Thanks for all the Favourites, Follows and Reviews XD**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**


	8. Mukuro's Wish List

Mukuro's Wish List

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

Mukuro was taking one of his 'casual' walks in the mansion when he heard his father, Daemon, exclaiming, "I got it! We can just ask them what they want! Using the old white bearded guy as excuse to get them write it down and we just have to buy it for them!" from inside the meeting room which the kids were never allowed to be near when there's a meeting going on. (AN: URGH! I'm stating the obvious fact. I'm dumb... *emo at one corner*)

"Oya oya... Is that pedo-melon so naive?" Mukuro smirked as he walked away, planning something that will make his father regret thinking of tricking him and Chrome into believing that kind of stupid thing.

~( _ )~ Half an Hour Later ~( _ )~

"Kufufufu... Done. Now, I just have to wait till he walks into it himself." He chuckled silently.

Mukuro hid in a room near his trap. He couldn't use his illusions to hide himself since his father was also an illusionist so he had no choice and the door was slightly ajar so he could see what's happening. Just as he was about to get frustrated from waiting, Daemon appeared in sight.

Getting ready for the show, Mukuro held his trident close and opened the door a little wider when Daemon passed by without realising, to see better.

Daemon, who was clueless about the trap and didn't bother to check whether, was he caught in an illusion or not, headed straight for it.

Christmas songs started to play with no source to be seen. Snow started to fall in the room suddenly, even the place was freezing. Daemon's eyes widen when he saw something heading towards him, which made him panicked.

It was a sleigh. A freaking sleigh with reindeers pulling it. A freaking sleigh with a big red sack filled with presents. A freaking sleigh with an old white bearded man sitting in it while smiling and laughing away 'Kufufufu'. Daemon rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming. Apparently, he's not. And to make it worse for him, the sleigh is heading towards him at a high speed. If you look closely, you could even see the reindeers and Santa smirking at him.

Daemon did what everyone would do. Run. The sleigh continued to chase him, determining to knock him over. The chase lasted for 30 minutes before Daemon decided to quit. He just stood there waiting for the sleigh to hit him. But it never came. Instead, it went poof when the sleigh went through him. A piece of paper appeared and landed on Daemon's face. The surroundings returned to normal at the same time.

Panting slightly, Daemon groaned to himself that he was tricked by an illusion. It could only be his dear son, Mukuro or his cute daughter, Chrome. Mostly likely Mukuro.

'Should have known when the Santa went 'Kufufufu' instead of his usual 'Hohoho'.'

He took off the paper and felt the urged to kill someone now...

'_Dear Pedo-Father of mine, _

_I know what you were planning so this is just a small revenge. Since you want to know so much what I want, I will give it to you but you better get them or fulfill them or you help me with them. _

_·Annoy Skylark-kun _

_·Cut anyone's hair if they call say mine is 'pineapple-shaped' _

_·Tease Tsunayoshi-kun _

_·Irritate Puppy-kun _

_·Get rid of Mafia, well evil ones since Vongola is not necessary evil. _

_·Fool Baseball Idiot. _

_·Shut noisy boxer up _

_·Bury irritating cow _

_·Kill the stupid frog that belongs to the Varia. _

_·Protect Chrome _

_·Chocolates _

_·Create illusions that can fool people other than Vindice _

_·Beat pedo-father in creating illusions, which I bet I already do _

_·Have more collection of uniforms _

_·Punish Ken (AN: Mukuro's a sadist as usual) _

_·Joke about my birthday, you die _

_·Steal father's Devil Lens to use _

_·Get an owl for Chrome..._'

Feeling like tearing the letter, Daemon crushed the paper before stuffing into his pocket. He made a mental note to get Giotto to make the meeting room sound-proof and get Elena to make sure Mukuro wouldn't get away from this easily.

He patted his clothes to get rid of dust and went to shower since he was sweating from the chase. He banged his head against the wall thinking 'Why do I have such a child...' and plus, he joined in the list of fathers that had no idea what to give since Mukuro had so many.

**Omake**

Mukuro, who was watching the whole show, had a good laugh and disappear into the mist to find Kyoya to irritate but not before keeping his video camera safely in his pocket. He chuckled again "Kufufufu... This is a good blackmail material..."

_He's so going to show it to everyone later..._

* * *

**Since 2 of my dear reviewers request for separate chapters, so here's Mukuro's! Working on Chrome's now XD It's almost doneeee! Oh, before I forget, I'm going to write a wish list for Varia too XD This includes my dear Fran :D If I still have time, I might write for Shimon and Millefiore :D**

**Urgh! I forgot this: I got all the information from Reborn Wikia**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Thanks for all the Favourites, Follows and Reviews XD**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**


	9. Chrome's Wish List

Chrome's Wish List

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

p(^0^)q 25 Minutes before the Incident with Mukuro p(^0^)q

"Mukuro-nii-sama? Where are you?" Chrome called out as she searched the mansion. Her brother went on his walks and she hoped to follow him but he left before she could follow.

She went back to her room, giving up on the search. Opening the door, she saw her father squatting at the entrance with his hands covering his face.

"Daddy? What are you doing in my room and why are you squatting there?" Chrome tilted as head slightly in confusion.

"Ah... Chrome-chan. I'm here to tell you something but wait a minute." Daemon massaged his face for awhile more as it was red from the impact— Chrome opened the door when Daemon was about to open from the inside and the door open inwards thus hitting him in the face.

Chrome blank stared at her father, waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing.

"Ok, I'm done." Daemon stood up like nothing just happened and went back into the room. Chrome followed him in and sat on her bed once again waiting for her father to speak.

"Chrome-chan, do you believe in Santa?" Daemon asked with a smile on his face, praying that she does.

"Yes... I saw Santa last year."

"E-Eh? Ok... Well, he wants you to write to him about your wishes!"

"Ok... I'll write it now..." Chrome went to her desk and sat down on the chair to begin writing...

~(^^)~ 15 Minutes Later ~(^^)~

"I'm done..." Chrome quickly gave it to Daemon and left to search for Mukuro again.

Daemon went back to his room as he read the letter...

'_Santa-san... _

_I'm Chrome Spade... You came to visit me last year, right...? You were laughing 'kufufufu' like Mukuro-nii-sama... Daddy said I'm writing to you to tell you my wishes... _

_·Converse with Mukuro-nii-sama in Italian fluently... (AN: Chrome grew up in Namimori so she doesn't speak Italian well like Mukuro and the others did.) _

_·Chocolates... _

_·Smiling guy to stop throwing things when people says 'baseball'. He's destroying the house... _

_·Malt sugar... _

_·Ken to stop calling me pineapple head... _

_·Chikusa to stop scolding Ken... _

_·Bossu to take care of himself... _

_·Right-hand man-san to be less angry... _

_·Cow child should cry less and stop irritating Right-hand man-san... _

_·Loud boxing guy should lower his volume... Our ear hurts... _

_·Mukuro-nii-sama should stop bullying others... _

_·I want to try out father's Devil Lens... _

_·Scary guy should not fight so much with Mukuro-nii-sama... _

_·An owl. A snow white one..._'

Daemon pondered about who was the Santa Chrome saw last year as no one dressed up as one. And the fact that the Santa was kufufufu-ing and not hohoho-ing is odd.

And that was until he walked into Mukuro's trap...

**Omake**

'The Santa Chrome saw must be Mukuro who created that illusion...' thought as he showered, 'that's why the Santa was Kufufufu-ing.'

'And I still don't get it why the two of them wants to use my Devil Lens so much...'

* * *

**OMG OMG YAY! I'm done with all of them XD Now, I'm gonna work on the poor parents/brother/uncle's second meeting on this matter XD**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Thanks for all the Favourites, Follows and Reviews XD**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**


	10. Decision Time

Decision Time

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

"So, did the plan went successful for you?" Giotto asked as he entered the meeting room. Giotto was the last to reach as his paperworks took awhile to be finished.

The guardians once again were gathering in the meeting room one by one, each having a headache on the same problem. All of them groaned at the same time except Alaude, who remained silent but his face clearly shows frustration.

"Don't remind me..." G took out Hayato's list throwing it on the table, "I didn't even know Hayato was using me as a role model. Look at what he wrote." he pushed it to Giotto before collapsing on one of the chair.

Giotto snickered at the first few until he saw 'Dynamites' and followed by 'I want to try smoking'. Giotto immediately glared at G "What's with the dynamites and smoking? He's only a 6 years-old kid!"

"That's what I exactly thought. He must have been watching me all along without me knowing..." the list came flying towards G's face and smacked him in the face. "Ow... What's that for, Giotto?"

"That, is for being a bad influence to Hayato." Giotto deadpanned.

"Ugetsu, what about you?" Giotto switched his target to Ugetsu.

"Hahaha! I'm just kind of worried of my son's mistaken meaning of 'fighting' with 'playing'. But I still couldn't figure what to get for him." Ugetsu replied as he placed Takeshi's list on the table.

Giotto and G read it together and sweat dropped that the same time, 'Get Kyoya-nii to not play with Mukuro-nii only so much!'

"You sure your kid is ok?" G gave him an 'are you serious' face.

"Haha. I'm pretty sure he's ok."

"Well, it's better for him not to know about fighting." Giotto reasoned as he placed the list down.

Giotto next glanced at Knuckle, who was praying to god for something. "Knuckle, any luck?"

Knuckle snapped out of his prayers and said-shouted "MORE THAN HALF OF RYOHEI'S WISHES CAN'T BE FULFILLED TO THE EXTREME!"

Despite being used to the loud voice, they each winced that it.

"Really? Let me see the list." Giotto put his hand out and waited for Knuckle to give it to him. Knuckle searched around in his pocket and after awhile, he finally found it and gave it to Giotto.

This time, Giotto read it and passed it on to G and followed by Ugetsu. Each of them only understood a little of the content and looked at Knuckle for translation. Knuckle explained everything to them which made them more confused as it was more filled with 'EXTREMEs'. G and Knuckle started arguing which left Giotto and Ugetsu to their own devices to solve it.

"Let's cancel the 'EXTREMEs' and 'TO THE EXTREMEs'. It will be like a normal sentence." Giotto suggested.

"Good idea." Ugetsu grabbed a pencil that was lying on the table for some reasons, and started to do as told. A few minutes passed and they re-read the list without the 'EXTREMEs' and 'TO THE EXTREMEs'.

"Finally." huffed Giotto. "Now I understand what you mean. Do tell us why his list is like that?"

The trio stared at Knuckle, "I DON'T KNOW TO THE EXTREME! I FAIL AS AN UNCLE! I SHOULD EXTREMELY GO REFLECT ON MY MISTAKES NOW!" and he was at the corner the room emo-ing.

The others were speechless for awhile and carried on, ignoring the emo-Knuckle. "Alaude, you?"

"Hn." he threw Kyoya's list on the table.

They scanned the list and counted out of 16, 5 of them about 'biting people to death', and to Giotto's horror, he almost fainted when he saw 'A kiss from Tsunayoshi'.

"A-ALAUDE! WHAT'S THIS!" Giotto shouted while pointing at the wish. "WHY DOES KYOYA WANTS A KISS FROM MY TSU-KUN!"

"Hn. No idea."

"NO IDEA YOU SAY! HE'S YOUR SON!" Giotto's now screaming, no longer shouting.

Ugetsu quickly tried to calm Giotto down, "Maa maa... Giotto relax—"

"HOW CAN I RELAX, UGETSU! ALAUDE'S SON IS AFTER MY TSU-KUN'S FIRST KISS!" ranted Giotto.

"Giotto, have you forgotten Kyoya is very protective of Tsuna?" Ugetsu tried again.

"THAT'S WHY—"

"What that flute idiot is saying is Kyoya is having Brother-complex." G explained before Giotto could finish.

"He doesn't want others to get Tsuna's first kiss, so he want to take it first." Alaude concluded.

"B-BUT THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!" wailed Giotto.

Alaude snapped and threatened, "Shut up, or I'll arrest you!"

Giotto sobbed but nonetheless, kept quiet. G decided to take over the job and asked "Oi, you lazy idiot. Did you get an idea?"

Lampo knew G was talking to him but decided against to answer and placed Lambo's list on the table and went back sleeping.

"Tch. Lazy idiot." G snatched the paper off the table and started reading. He too like Lampo gave up halfway and stopped reading.

"I swear that Lambo must be insane to write these." G passed it on to Ugetsu—who nicely finished the whole list— to Alaude, and finally Giotto who was calming down. They ignored the emo-Knuckle again and all of them gave the 'what the heck?' face except Alaude who remained expressionless as usual.

"Let's ignore this." Giotto added after he was finish. The list was practically making no sense and no one want to get in trouble to fulfil them.

"Daemon? Where's he?" Giotto questioned as they all just realized Daemon was the only one not in the meeting room.

"Ow! Urgh! It's been so long since I last ran!" a pained voice came from the door.

Giotto and the others—including emo-Knuckle— watched the door as it opened, revealing a fatigue Daemon.

"Daemon? What happened to you?" Giotto asked.

"Nufufufu... Nothing happened. Just had a little run..." Daemon trailed off as he remembered his experience.

"Hahaha! Great! I thought you were caught in Mukuro's illusion and it chased you, causing you to run for your life without realizing it was just an illusion. You gave up running and ended up you then realized it was just an illusion prank by Mukuro!" laughed Ugetsu.

None of them saw Daemon's palling face except Alaude who smirked with joy. "Are you dumb, flute idiot? There's no way Daemon Spade, the master of illusion, got tricked by his own son's illusion—right...?" G glanced at Daemon and immediately took back his words. "Don't tell me you really did got owned by your own son's illusion?"

Daemon quickly left Mukuro's and Chrome's list on the table and tried to disappear into the mist but was stopped by Giotto, who was trying his best to not laugh. "Daemon, stay. No one's laughing at you." says the man that's going to laugh any time soon.

"No. I can see you are going to laugh soon so I'm not staying here for you guys to laugh at!"

Giotto shot the ones that were laughing a 'laugh-and-you-will-regret' face. They fell silent as they still wanted to live a long time.

"See? No one's laughing. Now stay."

"Hmph." Daemon reluctantly stayed.

Reading through the last two lists, they started with Chrome's as they hoped to remain their sanity even for awhile longer.

"Hmm... Chrome's list seems more normal than others..." Giotto trailed off.

"But 9 of them are hard to fulfil since it's about the other kids. And the other 5 could be fulfilled." G continued.

The other guardians nodded in agreement except Alaude again, who replied 'Hn.'

"Who wants to read Mukuro's?" G asked. Nobody wants to lose their sanity.

*Yawn*

All of them turned to Lampo who just woke up. They smirked as they found the victim.

"Here, Lampo. Read it." G handed the list to Lampo and backed off.

"Hm? Ok." Lampo read the list out loud, each wish he read he got even paler. When he finished, Lampo fainted. Apparently, if the person wasn't an illusionist and reads the letter, he/she would suffer from illusion attacks.

"I knew it! Mukuro set that trap for us!" Giotto exclaimed as he pointed at the unconscious Lampo.

"You should bring that son of yours to a doctor soon. I swear he's psycho!" G glared at Daemon.

"You should bring your son to Dog Training Centre! He's an untamed puppy!" Daemon retorted.

The two glared and started fighting.

"Let's ignore them." Giotto whispered to others who nodded.

"Ah! Giotto, you didn't say anything about yours!" Ugetsu smiled at Giotto.

"Right... I forgot about myself. Anyway, look at Tsuna's list." Giotto placed a long list on the table and the list is about as long as Lambo's.

"Why is Tsuna's wishes getting weirder the longer the list goes?" G stopped fighting to read Tsuna's list and only to find it... Odd.

Giotto sighed, "I think he doesn't know what to write anymore so it ended up like that."

After a few moments of silence, "So, what are going to get for the kids?" Knuckle asked.

"Hm... How about we classify them into categories first?"

The wishes are classified into these following categories: Pets, Food, Weapons, Kids, ETC and Can't Fulfil.

"Done. Now what?" Ugetsu asked as he passed the papers back to Giotto.

"Hm... Get Lampo to wake up first."

After another round of shouting, Lampo woke up and joined them in the meeting table.

"Let's start brainstorming." declared Giotto.

The meeting went on for at least two hours before the young adults decided their presents.

* * *

**That's all for decision making. It's more like them asking each other about their situation. DAEMON'S A SPOILED KID HERE! Lampo's the victim of this chapter :x Sorry Lampo *bows***

**Ok, I'm worried. I don't think I can do Varia's and Millefiore. At most Enma only DX I'm sorry X( To: Guest 12/20/12 . chapter 8 Can you tell me please why would the others make fun of mukuro's birthday? Hm.. I'm not really sure but his birthday is June 9. Perhaps is made up his fandom number, 69? Or something to do with his name. **

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Thanks for all the Favourites, Follows and Reviews XD**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**


	11. Christmas Party

Christmas Party

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

"Tsu-kun? Are you ready for the party?" Giotto went into Tsuna's room and found him struggling with necktie.

"Almost done, papa!" shouted Tsuna before he pouted when he couldn't tie his necktie properly.

Chuckling, Giotto headed over to Tsuna and squatted down so he's at Tsuna's height. "Here, let papa do it for you." Tying it neatly, unlike Tsuna's failed attempt.

"Thank you, papa!" Tsuna squealed as he attacked his father, hugging him tightly.

"Haha! Come on, Tsu-kun. We are late for the party!" Giotto chuckled at his son's behaviour.

"Ok!" Tsuna grabbed Giotto's hand and pulled him out of the room with him.

When they reached the ballroom where the party was held, it was filled with family and friends of Giotto and his guardians, Tsuna and the other kids. It was a private party as they already had a Vongola Christmas Ball yesterday night for other Famiglias.

"Tsu-kun!" an excited voice called out. Tsuna immediately searched for the source as he knew it belonged to his best friend— Simon Enma.

"En-chan!" Tsuna squealed as Enma crashed into him, causing both to fall at the weight.

"Mou... Tsu-kun! I said it before don't call me En-chan right? It's not cool!" Enma pouted.

"But En-chan sounds so cute!" Tsuna whined as he squeezed Enma tightly.

"Hmph! Fine! I'll call you Tsu-chan instead!" Enma retorted proudly, satisfied with the nickname he had give to Tsuna.

"Noooo! Tsu-chan is so girly!" Tsuna whined again.

Just before they started to argue, the fathers started to laugh out loud. They used each other as supports and kept laughing until their son pouted at them.

"Papa/Otou-san! Stop laughing!"

Calming down, Giotto and Enma's father, who's also Giotto's best friend, Simon Cozarto, squatted down and engulfed their cute little kids in a hug.

"Papa/Otou-san... C...can't b...breath..."

They quickly let go and started to fuss about their son's breathing.

"Giotto! What's taking you so long?" G shouted from the other end of the ballroom.

"Coming!" Giotto shouted back.

"Let's go, Tsu-kun! G and the others are waiting for us!" Giotto smiled at Tsuna as he grabbed his small hands and walked over to where the guardians were.

Hayato rushed up front and fussed over Tsuna. "Tsuna-sama! Are you ok? I saw you tumbled onto the floor with that Simon brat!"

"I'm fine, Haya-kun! Really!" Tsuna beamed at Hayato.

"If you say so, Tsuna-sama!" Hayato bowed and stood beside Tsuna protectively.

"Yo! Tsuna! Are you ready to open our presents!" Takeshi hooked his arm over Tsuna's shoulder causing Hayato to go into frenzy. "Baseball idiot! Hands off Tsuna-sama!"

"Hahaha! Ok!" Takeshi took off his arm and placed over Hayato's shoulders instead.

"YOU BASEBALL IDIOT! DON'T TOUCH ME SO FREELY!" shouted Hayato as he got into a round of one-sided fight with Takeshi.

"OH! TSUNA! JOIN ME IN EXTREME BOXING!" Ryohei said-shouted while pumping his fists into the air, creating an imaginary fire behind him.

"HIEE! No thanks, Ryohei-nii! I'm good!" Tsuna shrieked as he had a mini-panic attack again.

"Tsunayoshi. I'll bite you to death if you don't keep quiet and did not get stronger." growled Kyoya who's standing far away from the crowd and especially a specific pineapple head— Mukuro.

"HI- I mean, I'm sorry, Kyoya-nii!" Tsuna immediately corrected his mistake when Kyoya glared at him. Clearly, Tsuna did not know Kyoya is having Brother Complex or something else towards him.

"DAME-TSUNA! YOU'RE SO SLOW! NOW BOW DOWN BEFORE THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN!" Lambo laughed.

"L-Lambo... Here's a grape." Tsuna offered Lambo. He quickly took it and ate it without thanking Tsuna.

"Kufufu... Sawada Tsunayoshi, you better get stronger because that body of yours is mine..." Mukuro smirked. (AN: THIS SOUNDS SO WRONG EVERY TIME I SEE IT!)

"Hiee... O-ok... Mukuro-nii..." squeaked Tsuna.

"Bossu... How are you feeling?" Chrome asked.

"I'm good!" Tsuna exclaimed with a smile while thinking in his heart 'Mukuro-nii should stop saying things like this! It sounds so creepy!'

"Right. Since all the brats are here... Let's start the plan." G whispered to the others.

The lights went off, and a 'Hohoho!' could be heard from outside the windows. The kids all rushed to the nearest windows, except Kyoya who merely glanced. A sleigh with reindeers pulling it came flying across the sky. A white bearded old man sat in it with a bag of presents inside. The old man came through the chimney of the ballroom and gave a present each to the kids. All of them squealed in delight and thanked the old man who's now known as Santa Clause to them. The adults mentally sighed in relief when none of the kids are brave enough to hug or even touch the Santa as you know... It was just an illusion made by all the illusionists they know. Mukuro saw through the 'illusion' but did not comment on it...

Tsuna and the kids quickly unwrapped their presents, except Kyoya who just ripped off the packaging without a care.

The first one to open his present was Kyoya of' cos. Kyoya smiled slightly when he saw the present—a pair of new tofa and he bet there's secret compartments to it. He shot his father a look of thanks and left the ballroom to test it out. (AN: Yeap. Kyoya smiled. He's happy. And he knew it was their deed. He's grateful to his dad.)

Next was Mukuro, who decided to stab his present with his trident. Luckily for him, well, I meant luckily for Daemon, Mukuro didn't stab until his present, a new set of Kokuyo Junior High's school uniform. Mukuro smirked as he went back to his room to add into his closet of uniforms, he used to have one but when Ken secretly went to try it, he ripped it by accident. And let's just say... Ken ended up in the hospital for one whole month.

Daemon secretly sighed in relief as Mukuro was not unhappy with his present... He definitely did not need another workout.

Hayato was the next to open his. It was a key, with a note saying 'Check it out after the party...' But he couldn't wait any longer and headed to the location of the room with the directions written down.

Lambo was the fourth. He quickly opened his present and found the box filled with his favourite candies. He started eating them as he saw a note saying 'There's more in your snack room...' He squealed in delight and ate his candies hurriedly and dashed off to check out his snack room.

Coming in fifth was Chrome. Her present was an Italian-to-Japanese dictionary which comes with a CD ROM that helps the user to learn faster and quicker. Chrome smiled to herself before running off to find her CD player.

Next up was Ryohei... (AN: **** I MADE THIS HARD FOR MYSELF) He tore opened his present found a letter inside. 'Onii-chan, I've decided to live with you at the mansion! This way we can always be together and I can cook meals for you! -Kyoko' Ryohei ran over to his sister who's at the party too and jumped around in excitement to live with his sister from then on.

Takeshi opened his present second last as he felt the open kept shaking. He was afraid it was something scary—like a monster— inside. He built up his confidence and opened the present. A puppy jumped out and started licking all over his face as Takeshi squealed. He hugged the puppy close and thought for awhile before calling out "Jirou! Your name's Jirou!"

Last but not least, Tsuna opened his present. All he saw inside was a black cloth. He started to tear up when he did not get what he wanted which caused Giotto to panic. Giotto quickly urged Tsuna to pour out the contents which he did after listening to his father. Beneath the black piece of cloth— which actually is a cloak— was a toy version of his father's gloves. He put them on and showed it to his father, smiling away as he imitated his father's moves, which Giotto had no idea where he saw it from.

The party ended all well with the kids smiling away, except Kyoya who had a small, very small smile on his face and Mukuro who smirked instead though he was a little pissed that his father did not comply with all his wishes...

* * *

**OMG! I TYPED '****_Onii-chan, I've decided to live with you at the mansion! This way we can always be together and I can cook meals for you! -Kyoya_****' BY ACCIDENT! THAT'S SCARY! I'm gonna upload another Omake as separate chapter then I'm gonna work on Enma's Wish list tomorrow!**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Thanks for all the Favourites, Follows and Reviews XD**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**


	12. Gifts from the Arcobaleno

Gifts from the Arcobaleno

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

When the kids all returned to their rooms after the party, they found a cage in their room. (AN: Mukuro and Chrome share their room) They curiously approached it and found what they wanted as pets.

Tsuna quickly opened his cage as the lion cub pounced at him, licked at his face like for Takeshi's Jirou did when they first met. The two played for awhile until they were both tired. He cuddled Natsu as he fell into his deep sleep without a care in the world...

Hayato kind of regretted writing in his wish list that he wanted a cat as he was pretty sure this animal here was a leopard kind of cat. And to make things worse, the cat scratched him in the face when he let it out. "URGH! URI! STOP IT!" and groans of Hayato being scratched echo throughout the building causing the maids and butlers thinking that it was a ghost...

Takeshi's smile widen if possible when he saw it was a swallow inside the bird cage. He let it out and it flew around his head and Jirou's head before landing at Takeshi's shoulder. "Hahaha! This is the best day ever! Jirou! Kojirou!"

Ryohei didn't get to open the cage, well... Because the pet... Kangaryuu... Broke it when it saw Ryohei... They started to box with one another although it was in the middle of the night, causing the maids and butlers once again, thought it was a ghost due to the noise.

Kyoya smiled at the sight before him — Bird and his new hedgehog, Roll, sleeping soundly together at the side of his pillows. He changed into his pajamas and went to bed... (AN: HE SMILED BECAUSE OF HIS PETS)

Lambo started shouting when he saw his new pet, Gyuudon— according to Lambo — and slept on it throughout the night...

Mukuro smiled as he watched Chrome getting attached to the snow white owl now named Mukurou, despite Mukuro a little pissed at it but did not said anything to object.

But they all missed one thing... The note that was attached under the cages...

'_Tsuna-kun, _

_I hope you'll like this lion cub! Giotto told me you really wanted it! _

_-Luce_'

'_Hayato-kun, _

_Do take care of this leopard cat. G said you wanted a cat but did not mention any species so I got you a special one. _

_-Fong_'

'_Takeshi-kora! _

_You'll take good care of this swallow won't you, kora! If you don't I will send Falco after you, kora! Ugetsu will get it from me too, kora! Just Kidding, kora! _

_-Colonello _

_Takeshi, _

_Ignore that fool. Just don't let it get hurt. Ugetsu will still get it from me if it did. _

_-Lal Mirch_'

'_Ryohei, _

_You better take good care of it or I'll not accept you as my disciple! _

_-Master Pao Pao [Reborn]_' (AN: The [Reborn] did not appear in the letter.)

'_Kyoya! _

_You better be grateful that I, Skull-sama have given you this hedgehog! Now thank me! _

_-Skull_'

'_Lambo, _

_This bull is useless to me so I'm giving it to you. It's taking up my space in the laboratory. _

_-Verde_'

'_Mukuro... And Chrome... _

_Mu... I didn't really want to buy this but I was forced to ... What a waste of money... Take care of it... I don't want this expense to go wasted... _

_-Viper/Mammo_n'

* * *

**I just had to type this. Arcobalenos are a must XD Tomorrow work on Enma's Wish List, Yosh! **

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Thanks for all the Favourites, Follows and Reviews XD**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**


	13. Omake: Enma's Wish List

OMAKE : Enma's Wish List

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

Cozarto just ended his call with Giotto about the private Christmas party and the Santa Clause that's going to appear thus, all the parents or guardians have to pass their gifts to the illusionist team and given out as Santa Clause's presents to good kids. And boy, Cozarto was laughing like crazy when Giotto read out Tsuna's wish list.

The hardest was 'Stop papa from dressing Tsu-kun as a girl!" He bets Giotto regretted reading that out by accident. Giotto got pissed and told Cozarto he better remember to bring along Enma's present to the Christmas party before hanging up.

Cozarto suddenly felt he's in crisis. Enma did not mention anything that he wanted. He quickly left his office to search for his stranger-shy son in the mansion.

"En? Where are you?" Cozarto called out as he walked around the mansion.

"Otou-san! I'm here!" Enma shouted from somewhere in the mansion.

"Where!" Cozarto dumbly asked.

"Mou! Otou-san! I'm in the kitchen!" Enma complained.

"Hai, hai! Sorry about that!" chuckled Cozarto as he ruffled Enma's hair, causing him to pout.

"Otou-san! My hair is so messy now!" Enma arranged his hair back nicely and looked at him father.

"Yeah? Why are you staring at me?" Cozarto tilted his head to the side and asked.

"Erm... O-otou-san... D-does San-Santa-san e-exists?" Enma face flush bright red as he voiced out his question.

Cozarto stared at Enma for a moment and burst out laughing, causing Enma's face to become deep red.

"O-otou-san! D-don't la-laugh!" Enma pouted while his face continued to remain red.

Cozarto took a deep breath and answered "S-sorry... I'm just thinking that you were thinking of the same thing as me. I wanted to ask you that too and you got ahead of me!"

Enma's face returned normal and beamed at his father. "So Santa-san exists?!"

"Yup! And he gave me a mission..." Cozarto purposely let it left hanging and gave Enma an 'I'm-not-telling-you-look'.

"Otou-san! Tell me! Tell me!" Enma started shaking his father's arms.

"Hmm... But it's a secret!" Cozarto said with a twinkle in his eyes. He's definitely having fun teasing his son.

"P-please?" Enma asked with his sad face, tears threatening to fall anytime.

Cozarto started to panic and gave his head a quick nod. "Ok, ok! Don't cry!"

Enma's face immediately changed to beaming, making Cozarto to sweat drop...

"Alright. Santa-san told Otou-san that he wants to give En a present but he doesn't know what to get! He wants Otou-san to find out and report to him!" he grinned, secretly proud at himself for coming up with such a good lie.

"Really? I will write them down now! You have hand it to him, ok!" Enma ran off before Cozarto could reply...

(+^+) 40 Minutes Later (+^+)

"Otou-san! I'm done!" Enma excitedly said and gave the letter to Cozarto.

"Well, done! Otou-san will now deliver this to Santa-san!" Cozarto acted like a secret agent and creeped out of the room quietly and headed off to the attic to hide.

"Great. I feel dumb. I hope none of my guardians saw that..." Cozarto muttered as he settled down in the attic and opening the letter...

'_Dear Santa-san, _

_I'm Shimon Enma! I heard you gave Otou-san a secret mission to find out what I want for Christmas! Opps! I'm not supposed to know that right! I'm so sorry! This is my list of wishes... _

_·I want a sister! _

_·Tsu-kun to play with me more often! _

_·Adelheid to don't worry about me! _

_·I want Otou-san's very cool gauntlet! _

_·Rauji to take care of himself! _

_·Koyo to be nicer to Julie... _

_·I want to control gr-gra... um... whatever it's call like Otou-san! _

_·Julie to stop pestering Chrome-san or Adelheid will hate him! _

_·Kaoru to not resort to violence! _

_·Shitopi-chan to dress... normally... _

_·I want a cat like Natsu-kun! (AN: NO ENMA! THAT'S A LION!) _

_·Skull-ojii-san to come over and play with me soon! _

_·I don't want to be Loser-Enma at school... _

_·I hope the others in school won't beat me so much... _

_…_' and it pretty much went on and on like Tsuna's.

"Ok... WHO DARED TO CALL MY CUTE SON LOSER! AND WHO DARED TO BULLY MY ADORABLE SON! I SWEAR I WLL KILL THEM!" Cozarto cursed in every colourful language he knew and luckily for him, Enma was nowhere near the attic and didn't hear his out-burst but his guardians did and ignored him.

The cursing session lasted for at least 15 minutes with all sorts of ways to kill the bullies without getting caught.

Sighing, Cozarto leaned against the chair he was sitting in, thinking 'I have no choice but to give him something else...' (AN: Because he can't go killing kids :x)

**Christmas Party - After Receiving Gifts from Santa**

Enma restrained himself from hugging the Santa, due to the illusionists' great relief. He looked at the present in his hands and tore open the wrappings. He opened the box and it was filled with letters. He picked up the first letter, it was by Adelheid.

'_Enma, _

_I can't stop worrying about you no matter what. You're precious to me too. _

_-Adelheid_'

Next, by Rauji.

'_Enma, _

_I'll take care of myself so you have to take care yourself too. _

_-Rauji_'

Follow by Koyo.

'_Loser-Enma, _

_I won't if he does his duties properly. _

_-Koyo_'

Up next was Julie.

'_Enma, _

_That's just flirting~ you won't understand at this age :) Ah... True... Adelheid will kill me... _

_-Julie_'

Then, Kaoru.

'_Enma, _

_I'll try... _

_-Kaoru_'

Lastly, . I mean Shitopi-chan...

'_Enma, _

_I'm dressing normally already. _

_-Shitopi-chan_'

Enma laughed at all the letters then he saw at the bottom of the box was one of the things he wanted... Gauntlets... Identical to his father's. (AN: Toy version though :3)

He quickly kept the letters and wore the gauntlets. He showed off to his father and wore it all day...

Cozarto smiled at his son's enthusiasm and gave Giotto a pumps up before going back to enjoy the party...

* * *

**OMG! I FINISHED! I FINISHED THIS STORY! OMG YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY Ok that's the end of my rant haha. I'm so proud of myself :D Oh right, any Singaporean here that reading my story? And boy, I was so shock after looking at the stats of views and visitors! I didn't except to have people of 51 different countries to read my FanFic! (Including Singapore :D) Thanks!**

**Thank you for sticking with me even I have a bit of grammar problem and vocabulary problem :x**

**I sincerely thank all of you for the support! I only managed to finish this Christmas Fic, Christmas Wish List, because of you guys! Without you guys, especially — FallenxLinkin, MisanthropicGoddess, KagamineRin81, YukiHibari18 & Lexie-chan94! These epic 5 people constantly review my Fic and motivated me a lot! [Though I'm can't of sad that the last didn't reply my pms :( But it's ok! They one of the epic people!]**

**Thanks for the Reviews (Overall) - FallenxLinkin, MisanthropicGoddess, Peridot29, Lexie-chan94, YukiHibari18, KagamineRin81,C.N.D, Frost190, patapatagirl, Iron Firewings, this Guest that reviewed with as an anonymous, Aki Vermillian, PrideViola**

**Thanks for the Follows (Overall) - silent-insaneminako, FallenxLinkin, yuukiininah, Zenithyl, KagamineRin81, Amaya Ishimoto, TheLampInTheDark, 00-SilentObserver-13, silvermoon170, Code-00, OneStepAwayFromMassDestructi on, Fasalina, Kiyomi di Vongola, alexjjije, Peridot29, Xxkusari-tanxX, MasakiHikaru, UnfadingPromise, Black maid56, Otakupanda18, alicegx, Sasuna123, Nanael107, kogaiki62, Msdgirl, Rikuo Nova, Lucaila, xKissimi, Irisgarden799, freeze101, lady necromancer, LightFragnance, SwallowtailSoul4evr, patapatagirl, Yamazaki Kyou, Tsunayoshi 4 ever, IchigoMarshmallo, Phantom Player, Elliona1, lionheart100, familymatters, LuckyKittens, PrideViola, Aki Vermillian & YukiHibari18**

**Thanks for the Favourites (Overall) - nanadive, FallenxLinkin, MisanthropicGoddess, KagamineRin81, Lexie-chan94, silvermoon170, Code-00, OneStepAwayFromMassDestructi on, Fasalina, Kiyomi di Vongola, alexjjije, Peridot29, Xxkusari-tanxX, Otakupanda18, alicegx, xKissimi, freeze101, zorchide, Frost190, LightFragnance, KatoKimeka-chan, Yamazaki Kyou, Kirei Nagame, Purple-Berri, Phantom Player, lionheart100, YukiHibari18, Aki Vermillian & patapatagirl**

**All of them are in order :D I humbly thank you all once again for the support you have given if it's only just a review or a follow or a favourite! Hope you guys have a Joyful and Fun Christmas!**

_MERRY CHRISTMAS~!_


End file.
